


Side B

by St_Raven



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Raven/pseuds/St_Raven
Summary: A retelling of the Half of It from Aster's perspective. Also my first fanfic
Relationships: Aster Flores/Paul Munsky, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Side B

Aster's art school portfolio ends up being a stop motion video of some of her past art being used to help convey the story they're inspired from. The story that is exactly why she's applying to art school in the first place. Drawing her attention back to analyzing her portfolio. She has spent the last two weeks and countless hours working on the stop motion parts of it, something she had to learn herself as she hadn't ever tried stop motion before. She can feel her nerves building under the surface but she pushes them away to rewind the video and scrutinize her drawing of the bodies being reflected. Is there another way I could show this better? Aster waves the thought away as she finally hits send. Bold strokes. It's senior year, but it's Squahamish so nothing exciting has happened. As the music teacher brings up the winter show, Aster pulls out her book to continue reading. She'd rather read than actually pay attention to why people laugh at the latest ding of their phone. Internally, she rolls her eyes at the latest bout of giggles. Why do people have to be so excited to make fun of some kid? How is that the most interesting thing to them right now? Maybe I'm just different, god that so pretentious. Aster shakes her head as her attention is drawn back to class. She stands up to sing with the others as they begin practicing.

The next day as she's walking to her class, she notices that Ellie Chu's stuff was scattered on the ground. She's never really talked with Ellie Chu, but Aster keeps mental tabs whenever she hears something about her. Being from one of the only Latina families in the town, she could only imagine what being the one of only two Asians would be like. People already liked to talk shit about how much her parents make. Most people here assume she's white like them because her family has lighter skin. It's not until people over hear her speak Spanish that they ask the " What background do you have?" Like my race has anything to do with them. One downside of this is that people are blatantly racist without realising they're even saying it to her. Not like it matters anyways, Squahamish is white and where I'm going to stay for the rest of my life. Aster absentmindedly comments that these halls are murder to Ellie, when she realises that she's looking right at her and introducing herself. Aster lightly laughs and teases that she's been playing dad's service every Sunday all through high school. Aster also finds as way to slip in a compliment about her skills as a pianist in. Ellie really does play very well. Aster has always loved worship growing up so when Ellie started playing and it was finally bearable, she noticed. Before Aster hands over her stuff, she glances down and see one of her favorite books, Remains of the Day. With her interest now piqued, Aster shares some of why she likes that book. Maybe she should pay more attention to Ellie, if she feels the same way you do about books, she could be someone Aster could talk to about stuff other than the latest boy drama.

With that thought, Aster hands over Ellie's phone with a half smile hoping that she didn't just sound like an idiot because Ellie has this* look* on her face. She's not very good at hiding her emotions it seems. Aster's smile grows when she notices Ellie's finger quickly brush against hers for a brief second. Considering she didn't anything and only brushed her finger, Aster knows the girl was being intentional. She knows Ellie's smart and that it's not just some ass calling Asian's smart. Aster has never paid for Ellie to do any of her work, but she knows enough people to know Ellie is the one to go to for that kind of thing.They stand up at the same time with Aster casting another glance at Ellie before walking to class.

Aster is surprised when she finds a letter in her locker the next day. As she reads it over, she immediately recognizes some of the words written. It takes her a minute before she recognizes it, Wim Wenders. Taking a moment to think, Aster chuckles. Most people wouldn't try to plagiarize him, let alone think of him. Flipping over a page, Aster starts writing a letter back. She's too curious not to find out more about Paul. You know he's a football player and has a big family, but that's about it. I briefly hope maybe I found someone I could connect with. Aster doesn't give much of a letter back, but if Paul is as smart as Aster hopes, he will be able to hear the challenge in her words. The second letter surprises Aster. Paul seems to have taken the bait and revealed more than she initially expected. There's this tone of honesty and bluntness behind the boy's words. This allows Aster to open up in her next letter, sharing a piece of her thoughts. She thinks of how people look at her, deciding to add more of a challenge when she writes "When you're a pretty girl, and I know it makes me sound conceited, but that's why you're writing me, right?" She doesn't care about just making another "appearance" only kind of friend, she wants to connect so it makes her a bit bold. She decides to lighten this though with a personal story and revealing that she is no one. Aster reads over her letter a third time before sliding it into Paul's locker. A small part of her is already excited to see what he will reply back. Aster starts to notice she looks forward to whatever words she receives in reply.

Aster wouldn't have guessed she was going to find someone to connect with like this in Squahamish. She thought she knew all there is to know. Before she knows it, Aster is writing back and forth with Paul every day. She enjoys the teasing nature in remarks between them, the challenge in their shared words, the understanding that is being given to each other. Aster's been praying for a sign, maybe this is really it. I can't believe I've never felt so seen by someone. She does however start to struggle the more a bond is formed. This isn't her boyfriend. Trig is basically just looking through glass when it comes to seeing Aster. But still. He's a decent guy. Likes to make some stupid remarks but they're harmless. Aster likes how simple it is with Trig, he doesn't need anything more. Aster however has been craving more since before they started dating. Most people her age didn't understand Aster, why she preferred to read, to hang out on the side but not draw any attention to herself. Most people her day were concerned about the latest drama, a relationship, their social standing. Not that she wasn't popular, but that's what pretty girls get so.

The next time Aster see's Ellie, she's waiting in the bathroom as two girls drone on about the latest drama. While waiting, Aster glances every now and then at Ellie, thinking about Remains of the Day. Maybe she could bring something up, but ultimately ends up not saying anything. Ellie must feel her eyes on her because the next time you glance up at Ellie, she catches you. Aster decides to meet Ellie's eyes in the mirror and cast a small smile at her. She ends up dropping her eyes, but I keep looking a little bit longer till I hear my name and drop my gaze. She's just starting to hope they hurry up cause how long have they been talking? As soon as she hears the girls make fun of her, she leaves deciding it's not worth it, it's not like it's anything new. She's already heard most of what people say behind her back. She's briefly thanks that she didn't look back up at Ellie because she felt her gaze and didn't want to see whatever face Ellie made, revealing what she now thought of her. After that, Aster changes her mind about trying to find more out about the girl.

Aster still glances at Ellie as she walks past in the hall a few minutes later before finding Paul sneaking looks toward her.

Done with the day, Aster just walks back to class and thinks about what she's going to write back to Paul. Aster find herself opening up more and more in each letter, even going to the random location Paul gives her. Surprised, she finds a spray paint can waiting for her with a challenge. Any five strokes. Aster leaves one bold line before leaving that day. The painting became this push and pull between the two of them. Their banter coming naturally and two distinct styles present up on the wall. Each time Aster returns, she brings more paint because she's enjoying this a lot more than she thought. She thinks about how long it's been since she painted. She even started doodling some ideas during her classes the days she goes to revisit the wall. The last time she goes to the wall before it's covered, Aster ends up changing direction as an image comes to the forefront. She won't lie, she is very proud of the painting and sad it gets removed. She is however glad that this painting sparks a renewed interest in art and opens a new perspective from Paul.


End file.
